


You Look Familiar

by Turwen



Series: They Poisoned the Wind [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: (for Poison Ivy), Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F, Gen, Ivy POV, Post-Mad Max: Fury Road, a whiff of Ivy/The Dag, past Harley/Ivy - Freeform, reborn Poison Ivy (Bramble)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turwen/pseuds/Turwen
Summary: Like your dead girlfriend.





	You Look Familiar

“Help me out with the weeding and then maybe the Lady will let you play with the vines.” There’s that look again. That wink.

 

She likes The Dag. She’s irreverent, abrasive, slightly obnoxious. 

 

She reminds her of Harley.

 

“That’s a good girl. You gotta get ‘em by the roots, get all of it.”

 

She reminds her of being human.

 

And for the first time in a long, long time, that isn’t painful.

 

She’s remembering what it’s like to be Ivy here, not just Bramble—and maybe, just maybe, she might one day remember what it’s like to be Pamela too.

  
  



End file.
